


Unidos a través del tiempo

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Brotp, Drabble, Gen, No Homo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Tal como en su anterior vida, Beto es capaz de seguir a su maestro hasta el fin del mundo. Pero ahora no es admiración, es simple y llanamente amistad.





	Unidos a través del tiempo

Desde la ciudad hasta la selva, desde los frondosos bosques hasta las grandes pirámides en los desiertos, siempre estuvo con Moz. Siempre con un ojo sobre él, pues el dado de la suerte no siempre estaba de su lado. 

Aunque Beto no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las bases de aquella amistad. Mozart era juegos y bromas, siempre actuando de manera frívola; y él, Beethoven, siempre brusco e inconforme, una flecha sin dirección. Eran almas totalmente opuestas y, sin embargo, no podían separarse. Era algo en su vida anterior que dejó una huella profunda en sus memorias y los mantenía unidos: el amor de ambos por la música. 

Pero en vista de que no existían guías ni libros que explicaran su extraña relación, Beto dejó de cuestionarse. Ya sea viviendo en la mansión, o luchando contra fanáticos aliens amantes de la música, él y Moz seguirían siendo los mejores amigos.


End file.
